Calling all Teen TitansDc fans!
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: I have an really important message for people to read after you read the one shot! Rae\bb Rob\Star What happens when Titans discover how weird their fan base is?


I don't own the teen titans 

Calling all dedicated Titans fans!

Fist read this oneshot then hear my message! Please it's important!

When Robin got up this morning, he thought it was going to be just another day; Arguments over tofu and meat, a few battles with villains, pizza for lunch and a battle over which movie to watch. But Noooo, if it was going to be a normal day then I wouldn't be writing about it. Then it would be just plain boring really. Anyhow, back to the story!

The weirdness started around lunch. Today, for the first time in what seemed like years, they decided not to have pizza for lunch because:

"It might have meat on it!"

"It might not have meat on it!"

"My buds of taste grow weary for pizza, friend."

"It would interrupt my mediation."

So as fate would have it they decided to stay home. There were no crimes being committed and no planned training sessions. Robin made him and Starfire PB and J sandwiches while she made some lemonade. Raven sat at the table sipping some green tea but Cyborg and Beast Boy were not there. Not arguing over food, not playing the game station and like hell they were doing something educational.

It was quiet and peaceful until…

"DUDES! You have to see this! Come here right now!" Beast Boy was suddenly in the door way jumping up and down. Raven raised an If-you-think-I'm-coming-then-your-crazy eyebrow at him.

"?" Starfire flew eagerly over to Him.

"I shall attend with you friend!" She beamed and Robin was about to say he wasn't going when something hit him. Whatever had Beast Boy so wound up, it most likely wasn't good. And whatever that was, he properly didn't want Starfire to see it.

"I'll go too." He said and was followed by a "Glorious!" Raven rolled her eyes and slowly but swiftly got up and joined them muttering about what she would do to Beast Boy if it was something pointless he dragged her to.

They followed an Giddy Beast Boy to Cyborg's room and inside he was cackling. The room was dark, but the outline of Cy's metal body from the glow of his huge computer screen could be seen.

"What is so funny?"Robin asked and Cyborg turned from his computer.

"Man, let me hook this up to the TV! You have to see this!" So soon they were all back in the living room, and Beast Boy And Cyborg stood in front of the turned off TV while the others sat on the couch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and—oof!" Cy pushed B east Boy out of the way and said quickly

"Screw the intro BB! Get the video camera!" BB did and then The TV flipped on. The TV had the main Google web page and was set on pictures. In the top search bar was _Robin and Starfire_.

'Oh goody, you discovered Google." Raven said in a flat monotone. Raven may have not cared about what Cy and BB was about to do but, Robin did. This was not going to be good. Then CY hit the search button.

Thousands, millions pictures of Robin and Starfire popped. Of them hugging, fighting and kissing.

Robin jumped up and pointed at the screen." What! I never kissed Starfire! Wait, is someone stalking us because I swear there was no camera on us when I was on the roof top with her!" CY snickered at the comment and scrolled down. All of the Titans mouths dropped open. There was let's say graphic picture of Star and Robin." What the Lignose! X'Hal knows I have never done that with Robin!"

"Some of our fans are complete perverts! I never did that!"

"Yeah, but you want to right?" BB asked. Both Rob and Star who were standing, sat down abruptly and shut their mouths while blushing. " Whoa!" On the screen was A picture of Starfire from the comics. "Way to go Star!" Starfire glared at the boys and said

"I had to dress that way on Tamaran! I do not know—oh, Blackfire must have done it! I knew there were some pictures missing from my book!" Raven rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"And that's not all…" Cy replaced _**Robin and Starfire's**_names with _**Raven and Beast Boy. **_He hit the search button and the first picture that came up was picture of them kissing. The color drained out of BB and Raven's faces.

"How..did..well..um…." Beast Boy was at a loss for words which Raven would have been happy about usually. They had kissed at the café but…..

As Cyborg gloated over BB Robin quickly ran over to the computer and searched Cyborg and Slade. He enlarged one of the pictures and cleared his throat. The titans who were all trying to kill Cyborg stared at the screen and gasped. There was a picture someone had drawn of Cy and Slade kissing. The Titans looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You" Laughs "Kissed" more laughs "Slade!" Beast Boy was rolling on the floor laughing.

"No! Some sicko drew that!"

"It looks like they need a bed too," Raven said.

"Indeed friend! Perhaps some romantic music too!" The girls burst out laughing until they saw a picture on the screen. It was them kissing.

"What the Hell! I'm not gay!" Raven yelled and the oven exploded.

"Indeed! I am in love with an Earth male, not any woman!" Starfire blurted. Then she meeped and covered her mouth.

"Who?" Three of the Titans asked knowingly while Robin asked worriedly. Mean while Beast Boy searched **Mad Mod and Control Freak. **With one glance at the screen all the Titans screamed in absolute horror and fainted.

8 

Okay this was just a short story making fun of the fan base. Really, it's good to laugh at your self sometimes. Now with the important message: Revolt against Dc!

They have been taking TT characters and others and doing horrible things to them! They turned Starfire from a princess warrior who just looks like a skank (In the comics) from a skanky chick who sleep with random guys! They depressed Robin (Time Drake) so ,much that he isn't much of a hero anymore as an villain type person and did I mention Harley Quinn now looks like a stripper? And now Oracle who is now 25 is Batgirl again? I mean I'm glad she can walk again but that's just crazy! Plus Stephine as Batgirl rocked! Really, the only thing I like right now is the current Robin! ( He cracks me up because he hates everybody!) So please stand up, yell for things to be corrected! They are taking perfectly good characters and destroying their personalities! We have to have as many people speak up as possible because at the current rate DC is just saying to it's customers "SCREW YOU!" Please help the cause

KKA


End file.
